marvel_universe_of_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America (Steve Rogers)
"This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but if we can't find a way to live with that, next time maybe nobody can be saved." : ―Steve Rogers Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Born in Brooklyn, New York City, the young Steve Rogers suffered numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for a top-secret Super-Soldier program, and the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnesduring a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the 21st century, Rogers learned that he had spent nearly 70 years trapped in the glacial ice. teven Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, Director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called upon Rogers to help save the world again, he once again suited up as Captain America, bringing his iconic shield to the Avengers during the Chitauri Invasion where he worked closely with Iron Man, the son of his friend Howard Stark. Fighting for the safety of innocent lives helped Rogers find his place in the new world as he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue protecting the world from people who would have its freedom stripped away. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Rogers became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and completed many operations with fellow agent and Avenger Black Widow. Along with Maria Hill and Falcon, they destroyed Project Insight. After the HYDRA Uprising, he went off on his own to search for his friend Bucky Barnes, with the help of Sam Wilson. In the midst of his quest, Rogers reassembled with the Avengers, working to bring down what was left of HYDRA, and made use of his leadership skills once again in the battle against the psychotic artificial intelligence, Ultron. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Rogers remained as a member and the leader of the second incarnation of the team after the Ultron Offensive. In response to the massive loss of life caused by the Avengers, Captain America was ordered by Thaddeus Ross to sign the Sokovia Accords which would force the Avengers to have to operate under the rule of a governing body. Rogers and Tony Stark strongly disagreed on the issue and when the Winter Soldierbecame a target, Rogers directly disobeyed his orders to protect his friend. This action began the Avengers Civil War in which Rogers and a small team fought against Iron Man's team to protect or capture Barnes, eventually learning that Helmut Zemowas behind the devastation. When Stark learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents, Rogers was forced to hide Barnes in Wakanda with Black Panther and go on the run.